


【鸣佐】柚子浴

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【鸣佐】柚子浴

时逢新年，鸣人在任务结束后风风火火回了村，直直冲往火影办公室。接着蜻蜓点水似的，人进去把报告书往卡卡西桌上一丢就闪没了影。  
“他火急火燎的搞什么啊……”让鸣人掀翻了汇报文件的井野默默翻了个白眼，蹲下身去拾散了一地的文件夹。  
卡卡西无奈地笑了笑，起身去合上半掩的办公室门，以防冷风钻进来。  
“你忘了？今天有个人比他先回来。”  
“……”井野奇怪地偏了偏头，继而在卡卡西挥手提示的动作下，想起她在进火影楼时匆匆打了个照面的青年，“那人果然是佐助！？”  
卡卡西翻着鸣人扔到他桌上的任务报告，点了点头。

自忍界四战结束之后，佐助便一直在外游历，回村次数寥寥可数，加之他回村时都悄无声息，极其偶尔地会在鸣人家中暂泊一夜，翌日太阳初升就又离开了。  
顺着对方查克拉的源头找过去，鸣人在宇智波的旧址前停下了脚步。  
他顿了顿，走下宇智波集会所榻榻米下的暗室，佐助正执灯立于其中，曳曳的火光下，黑色的身影显得尤其单薄。墨黑的眼睛在暗暗的暖光下像是能吸空人魂魄的深谭。鸣人站到他身旁偏头看他，目光触及到佐助眼神的瞬间，胸口中登时涌出一股难以名状的情绪，他伸出手，轻轻抚上了对方的眼角，指尖所触是一片冰凉。  
佐助回村偶尔会来这里，无论自己来找他亦或是没来找他，他都在这块石碑前静立了许久——鸣人总是能从拥抱他时对方身上的寒气察觉到这点。一开始，村中的长老们认为他存有异心，故意不解读出完整的内容，企图危害木叶，遂派遣“根”的残党在村外找过佐助不少麻烦。不想一次正巧被执行任务中的鸣人撞破，为此长老一行还同五代目与六代目大闹了一场，火影们虽愿意选择相信佐助，但多少也存有忌惮，最后斟酌下，派了佐助独一个愿意信任和依赖的人——鸣人去打探消息。  
无疑，鸣人同样是世界上唯一一个能够毫无保留、完全信任佐助的人。故而在接到这样的任务时，他的狂怒与拒绝成了六代目意料之中的事。他径直去找了被扣留在村中的佐助，要带他离开，佐助安抚似得拍了拍鸣人的上臂，主动坦白了他这个行为的动机——他在祭奠他的兄长、以及那些因为相信了这个阴谋而送命的人。他们是忍界的罪人，无法拥有墓碑，但纵使如此，他们的灵魂也需要人祭奠，需要有处归所来寄托。所以佐助把这块石碑作为代替品，适逢回村，便来看一看。  
他心里清楚这样的做法和动机必定会惹得长老团上火，事实上，长老们也确实因为他的解释变得更加怒不可遏，认为他仍旧存有反心，闹着要再次将佐助囚禁，以提防他对木叶不利。  
最后是在鸣人连夜去往火之国的国都，求得了大名签署的谅解信——作为前些年鸣人在任务途中无意救下微服私访的大名的回报，才将这事了结了。佐助自知自己这样任性的行为给鸣人添了不少麻烦，往后回村，就算有了可以前往的许可，也不去了。  
可今天这个日子有些特殊，也是这些年来佐助首次回木叶跨年。鸣人看着对方眼中被几度压抑后任透出的浅浅的哀伤，心里纠着难受。他曾想过，若是佐助和当年一样恨着鼬的话，如今会不会更好受一些。但回想起从前的种种，他又觉得，当年的佐助也没能真正地对鼬抱有仇恨，更多的是不知所措又无处发泄的悲伤，以及无力的愤懑。毕竟佐助本就是个天性的温柔的人，正是因为他无法真正拥有“恨意”，在后来才让自己被伤的体无完肤，就像是现在。  
终结谷战后，鸣人总感觉自己身体的一部分已经融进到了佐助身体里，他总是莫名能明白佐助的心情，不同于以往的“理解”，更像是“成为”了。说来奇怪，他们分明就是两个迥然不同的个体，可始终亲密如一，对方的情绪大都能透过波澜不惊的表面清晰地传递过来。这些时候，鸣人宁愿佐助痛快地哭一场，也好过他憋在心里难受。但若是对方真的哭了，他恐怕依旧不忍。  
“别看了。”他轻轻握了握佐助的手腕。地室里空气冰冷潮湿，鸣人的手指捏到佐助腕骨时不禁缩了缩手，见对方并未因他的动作动摇，他便更进一步，用温热的掌心抚着佐助眼睑，将它们合上，“不早了，我们回去吧。”  
“回去哪里？”佐助问他。  
“家。”接过佐助手中的烛灯，鸣人放下盖住佐助眼睛的手掌，途中却被佐助抓住。用冻得发红的脸颊在鸣人的掌心蹭了蹭。  
鸣人愣住了，不知该如何开口，佐助却先松开了手。淡淡说道:“走吧。”  
急追先走开的人两步，鸣人伸手薅住佐助的右手往自己衣兜里塞，面对佐助拧眉的诧异与不情愿，他又往佐助身侧挤了挤:“天冷，你暖和，给我焐焐。”

到了鸣人的公寓，佐助手心终于有了些许温度，这下没了继续握着的借口，鸣人也只得悻悻然松开，催着才脱了防寒斗篷的佐助去泡澡，三两下将人塞进了浴室。  
途中不知是为了确认他是否确实有在好好泡暖，又或是仅因为单纯突然想起了新年要泡柚子浴，而他光放了白水。在佐助被暖得开始犯迷糊的时候，鸣人敲了敲浴室的玻璃拉门，鬼鬼祟祟地拉开，探头进来。  
“佐助，给你点好东西的说。”  
没等佐助应声，鸣人便用脚将拉门推开一条足够他通过的口，将怀里抱着的几个拳头大偏黄色的柚子果一股脑儿放进了浴池里。毕了，又伸手摸了摸浴缸里的水，“我感觉温度有点低，要再弄热一点吗？”  
说着，就挽了手袖，伸手越过浴缸去调浴室热水计的温度。  
鸣人曾在不同的情况与心境下过感叹或讽刺过佐助的颜值，但七绕八绕，原意总归是在“佐助长得真好看”上弯弯绕绕，衍生出些混杂的感情。而如今他与自己承认了“好看”的那张脸的距离实在有些过分的接近，以至于他能嗅到对方被泡的温软的皮肤上浅淡的香皂味，甚至于他只要再偏头侧过去一些，就能吻到对方让蒸气熏得水润泛红的嘴唇。  
“不用。”佐助抬手将湿发往后扒。仅这样一个单纯的动作，鸣人却不由下腹发紧发热，烧得他口干舌燥的，悄悄咽了口唾沫也没能缓解多少。身体在他脑子反应过来自己在做什么的时候就先靠近了过去，在他还在脑中感叹着佐助沾了水汽的睫毛好长的时候，嘴已经触上了温暖湿润的唇瓣。  
两人发生亲密关系已经不是一次两次，他们的气息率先一步变得暧昧缠绵，佐助就已经明白了鸣人的意图，也不躲，反是闭了眼迎上去。  
感到颊上抚来一只湿漉漉的手，鸣人伸手握住，揉着上头的刀茧，拇指在上头磨磨蹭蹭，又抠痒了佐助手心。趁着佐助走神，用舌顶开对方的牙关就探了进去。  
“佐助……”唇分时，鸣人低声唤着。  
他的声音不像少年时一样咋呼热闹，低沉的撼在佐助心底一震。佐助微微眦开眼，模糊地撞进了深蓝里，像是被对方抓到了把柄一般促狭地又合上了眼，仰着下颚贴吻过去。发上的水珠顺着鬓角滑落，没能落到水中，就先被一只温热的大掌阻住了道路。鸣人松开握着的手去捧住对方，与他唇舌交缠。  
也不知道是因为自己刚才盯着佐助看时走神，无意中调高了水温，还是因为下腹的火烧得愈来愈旺，鸣人只觉得自己额头上都析出了一层细汗。下身坚挺地涨着抵在浴缸的边壁，先是有些凉意渗透过来，没等多久，就连那点舒适的冰凉都感觉不到了。  
鸣人的吻越来越深，也逐渐变得霸道，这意味着什么佐助不是不明白。向来在性事上都是对方开口要求得多，主动权自然也大都在鸣人手中，这次也可以同以往一样顺其自然，但佐助心头确兀地冒出了点不安的情愫。暗红在眼底一闪而过，他很快便从鸣人微皱的眉间找到了答案——鸣人一边是在顾忌他适才情绪低落，觉得现在并不该做爱的时候；一边又觉得他是想通过情欲的快乐来摆脱不愉快的心情。倒是半点没有对自己魅力的自信。  
“……要做么？”趁着呼吸的空挡，佐助快速问道。  
“要！”  
就算意外，鸣人的回答也完全不假思索，立马就准备出去脱衣服。  
站立起身，佐助一手拽住鸣人的衣领，趁着他重心不稳的时候将他扯进了浴缸。  
哗——  
浴缸里头的水顿时满过边沿，流了一地，柠檬黄色的圆柚子也顺势被冲了几个出去。鸣人眼疾手快地撑了一下，没整个人砸到佐助身上。挽了袖子裤腿的衣服湿了个彻底，沉沉地坠在身上，佐助这样的动作是他始料未及的，惊乱的表情还没来得及收拾，两条精瘦的长腿就圈了上来。  
“不是要么？”佐助挑了挑眉，看着鸣人呆呆的模样，他掬了把热水泼了上去，“你要只想就这样穿裤子蹭蹭，我倒也不会拦你。”  
“只蹭蹭是不可能的，瞎想什么呢！”鸣人冲他皱了皱鼻头，佯作凶狠的模样压了下去。  
佐助也不清楚为什么好端端的浴室里，会放着小瓶装的润滑油，待鸣人顶进来后心满意足地呼出口，他才突然惊觉道：“这个计划列在你心头那个小本本上第几位？”  
“……嗯？你指什么啊我说？”鸣人动作一顿，装傻反问。  
到了这个时候，佐助也懒得和他计较，刚想抛个问句回去，整个人就被鸣人一托朝他身上坐了下去。  
鸣人的那根绝对算不上友好，粗粗红红地，深深抵进了身体里头，把他的内里满满地撑开，佐助不由痛呼了一声。安抚和讨好意味的亲吻便立刻接了上来。握着身上人的窄腰，鸣人让他前后摆了几下，又硬又烫的伞盖就碾到了佐助身体里头要命舒服的地方，伴随着穴口被撑的几乎要裂开的疼痛与酸胀的快感立刻过电似的顺着尾椎爬上了大脑。  
“别……别动，鸣人……”佐助使劲咬了下唇，才将几欲要冒出喉咙的呻吟咽了回去，“疼。”顺带，他也咽下去了另外一半实话。  
“抱歉……刚刚扩张的时候我应该再有些耐心的……”鸣人立马垂着眼认错，实际有多少诚意倒是值得怀疑的。按照以往的经验，他凡是早早因为鸣人的道歉而让步妥协，结果都是不等适应好前就被对方抓着继续做了。毕竟对方在幼年时就是让整个木叶的各级忍者与长者都头疼不已的小混蛋，天性里就藏着狡黠，狐狸一样的。  
果然，佐助面对鸣人的“歉意”无动于衷了没半分钟，鸣人便悄悄抬眼试探着佐助的脸色了。  
“疼狠了？”这句试探里头的歉意都比刚才的要多。  
“没有。”佐助吻了吻鸣人的眼睑，拉着对方的手放在自己腰上，“不要太久。”  
这我可没法保证的说……  
鸣人腹诽道。  
被内里软肉包裹住不断吮着，鸣人舒服得只想哼哼。水中不方便大起大落地动作，佐助就单手撑在他肩上慢慢晃着窄腰，分在他身体两侧的长腿每动一次都不禁要夹紧一次，鸣人心里清楚这是因为碰到了佐助喜欢的地方，往往他都会刻意地往里头去顶那个敏感的点，这次却意外的耐下了心性，全凭佐助的喜好或快或慢。  
深于泡澡后浅粉的红晕浮在佐助脸上，皙白的肩头与手腕上也逐渐翻上一层情欲的嫩红色，鸣人不禁有些痴了，忍不住仰头去蹭佐助的嘴唇，吻了没几下，又惦记对方难抑的粗喘与喉间轻小的呻吟。就连锁骨上窝着的几颗水珠都衬得这个人可口——他实在是个餍不知足的人，控在佐助腰臀上的手轻巧将人往上托起一些，又深压回去，惹出一声带着颤音的呜咽来。  
“佐助、佐助……”鸣人不停低声唤着，他的手攀上佐助的脊背，带着薄茧的手在精瘦的身体上胡乱描摹，他好想彻底地侵占这具身体，让他失控、失神，让他除了紧拥着自己发出淫秽又舒爽的浪叫、眼中只满满灌着他的颜色以外在没有别的精力胡思乱想。  
“嘘……”  
终于，佐助忍不住伸手捏住了鸣人的嘴唇，不再让他出声了。男人的声音像是至纯又猛烈的媚药，惹得他耳根发热，那点热量还放肆张狂的往全身扩散，生生让每一寸皮肤都敏感起来，连同吃着那根凶器的穴壁都热热的像是要灼烧起来。  
鸣人乖乖安静了一会儿，佐助就松开了捏住他嘴唇的手。  
“为什么不让我叫你名字？”鸣人咬了咬佐助的耳垂，明显感觉到软穴猛地收紧，几乎要让他射在里头。  
“不为什么。我要是和你一样这么恬躁的话，你乐意？”佐助冲他翻个白眼，不轻不重地掐了掐鸣人的腮帮。  
“你又没这么做过怎么就知道我不乐意！？”鸣人立马侧脸咬住佐助的手指，舌尖挑逗地在指腹上舐过。佐助觉得痒，急忙收了手。  
“那就来试试。”面对鸣人的挑衅，佐助哼笑一声，手臂圈住鸣人的脖颈，凑近到他耳边。湿湿的鬓角上头落下水滴落在鸣人的肩膀上，温热的呼吸瞬间变得异常清晰又诱人。曾经在七班时佐助也没少这样同他咬耳朵说任务计划，每每他都听不进去，脑子只忙着分析自己的口干舌燥浑身燥热的原因，没有空暇多一项记下计划内容的闲心。说来说去，都是佐助不好。  
这下他更有一种自掘坟墓的预感。果不其然，在佐助那句用气声的“鸣人”才说了一半，他下腹的欲火便一齐爆发出去。不同于体温的温度洒进穴中，穴壁一抽，那处要命的地方就主动蹭上了伞盖。佐助同鸣人一起颤着射了，痉挛的内壁缴着鸣人不断射了许多进去，身体同时追求着绝顶之上的快感，交合的地方哧哧拍出了水声，佐助后背优美的线条弹了几下，与鸣人同时发出了一声粗叹。  
不等把相互把气喘匀，就又粘着腻着吻了起来。  
鸣人是想趁热打铁在做一次的，他的吻也顺着佐助的嘴唇在脖颈上嘬吮着红痕往下落。  
“等会儿……”佐助察觉到柑橘的芳香里混进了一股焦糊的怪味，急忙推了推蹭在他颈间的毛脑袋。  
“怎么？”鸣人不情不愿地停下来，疑惑地抬头看着佐助皱眉的模样。  
“有什么烧焦了。”他不确定地又嗅了嗅。  
“我靠！我的小豆汤！！！”鸣人大梦初醒，猛地蹦起来冲了出去，离开时没忘把打开的拉门合上，把惹人心动的热气统统锁在里头。  
“这个吊车尾……”佐助自鼻间哼出一声哧笑，很是无奈地摇了摇头。  
他懒懒地伸出手指戳了戳浮出半个在热水上的柚子果，柚子果摇晃了两下，往远处漂了漂，又挨近回来贴住他。  
“你也是那家伙的分身吗？”佐助才说完，就觉得自己说的话好笑，捧场地扬了扬嘴角，“等一会儿把水放了换水，你就挨不到了。”  
说着就又戳了一下。  
柚子果平白又挨了一下，在水面上晃了几下，接着挨回去。  
它才不是鸣人的分身，它只是一颗莫名吃了狗粮还看了场浴室ver妖精打架的无辜的柚子果！


End file.
